Curiosity
by Curtisimo
Summary: While Steve finds something new and strange, a Blaze contemplates where he's from. Oneshot. Rated T for VERY mild innuendo, a swear.


**Absence? What absence? There was so absence, and even if there were, we no speak it.**

**So, I'm making a one-shot. Ive hit a bit of a brick wall with Wander, so we may no speak it either. Only time will tell.**

_Curtisimo theatre presents_

_Curiosity_

Blaze 426 was on patrol number _**[9946]**_ in his life of _**[internal error]**_. Blaze 426 was one of 364 currently surviving blazes and prototypes., out of an original 500 models and 3 prototypes. Rather than re-coding each other every time someone had a critical malfunction, they simply kept their original codes and lowered the number total. The 361 blazes and 3 prototypes lived in and guarded the place where they were created: The Fortress. The Fortress had 397 exterior walkways, 241 interior walkways, 89 towers, and 562 rooms. This created a total of 9564 meters which needed constant guarding. Why were they guarding The Fortress, when the Creators had long since dissapeared? Because thats what they were for. They were there to _**[protect Fortress from any foreign creatures, materials, objects. Seek and destroy foreign creatures within Fortress boundaries. Return foreign materials, objects for cleansing, study, disposal.] **_

Blaze 426 hated how he though that way whenever he was thinking about something like that. He liked the way he though like he was thinking now, no some pre-made thoughts whenever he had a thought. He was surprised there were no thoughts about having normal thoughts, he thought, as he meandered across exterior walkway 29.

As he was ascending tower number 53, he wondered about the Creators, as he often did. He had heard the tales about them; ancient god-like creatures that came from another land, who built the Fortress and made them to guard it. But, who were they really? Were they one great hive mind, as he was? Or were they separate entities under one goal? What did they look like? Bigger versions of him, mabye even bigger than prototype A? It was hard to imagine something bigger than prototype A.

Or, what if they were tiny and weak and thats why they needed them? He thought, while watching the Ghasts swimming in the lava sea. The idea seemed ridiculous, but the only one with an image imprint of a Creator was prototype C. you didn't ask anything of Prototype C unless it was vital. Asking what a Creator looked like isn't, and never will be, vital.

He stared out from the top of tower 3, watching the pigmen in their tribe. Perhaps the Creators had turned themselves into pigmen on accident, during some experiment. It wasn't impossible.

Then, all of a sudden, as Blaze 426 was watching a pigman he had named Henry (you could tell it was him by the way his sword was bent at a 76 degree angle), it was there. A small black point appeared in the middle of the tribe, which, with a small pop, exploded into a pulsating purple portal, rimmed with black. He could feel the reverberation it created even from the tower, which meant the pigmen must have been having what little sense they still had shaken from their skulls.

And then, he saw it.

The portal grew brighter for a brief moment, and a figure appeared in it. It stepped out, and Blaze 426 was astonished. It was like nothing that had ever been recorded. It didn't look anything like them, and it wasn't gelatinous like the lava cubes. It wasn't flying or crying either. It looked vaguely like a pigman, but it was neither clad in gold nor decomposing. Immediately, he raced out of the tower, towards a common meeting place to ask for assistance.

* * *

Once in room 12, Blaze 426 told everyone and anyone to come see the mysterious thing. When he returned, with Blazes 486, 331, 297-302 and Blaze 26 as supervisor, the creature was gone. The portal, however, remained. Blaze 26 glowed brighter, and raced off to the chamber of Prototypes B and C. Whatever the creature was, it must've been important to go to the Prototypes. 26 didn't see Blaze 426 follow him, however.

* * *

"It could be a new one" said 26 to B and C.

"Preposterous! They left, died, whatever happened to them. They're gone. There cant just be a new one!" exclaimed B, who had a penchant for talking loud.

"I could see it. I still know what they look like." said C, who had the exact opposite trait unless angered.

But we don't know where it is! Its Door is still laying there open, so it should be simple to execute a stakeout, but capturing it is another matter. If its really a new Creator, chances are if we disrupt whatever its doing it will blast us apart! With a single GAZE!" said 26.

"Blast you apart with a gaze? Where did you hear that malarkey?" inquired B.

"Number 14."

"And why in the name of the Creators did you believe a word that came from 14?!"

26 paused and thought.

"... good point."

"nevertheless, someone needs to organize this. We will defidantly stake out the Door, but we need to speak to Prototype A first." said C.

Blaze 426 had never actually seen Prototype A, very few had. He thought now would be an excellent time to find out where he was. He followed B and C down the hallways of the fortress.

* * *

"... you're certain?" asked A, a Blaze so large and old that it could no longer move.

"yes, positive. Both the Door and the Creator were described perfectly by 26, who had the information relayed to him by 426, one of those newer models. Supposedly the Door appeared while he was patrolling." said C. Blaze 426 had never heard him speak much beyond five words in a single sentence before.

"I assume you had the though to watch the portal for the Creator to return already?" said A.

"But of course. We simply seeked your permission, and possibly some recommendations for who to send." said B.

A paused, deep in thought.

"send four advanced models, only from the first activation string, and also send 426."

"Why 426?" asked C. "certainly this is a matter for advanced Blazes only."

"426 got dibs when he saw it." said A.

"dibs?"

"dibs."

The two stared at each other.

"you're not being very helpful, A." said B.

"I've both given you permission and made suggestions, both of which you claimed to want. What more do you require?"

"Well, honestly, I sort of want to know what a dib is now." said C.

"just something I picked up from the Creators. Don't question it."

B and C then went back to the group, while 426 was rushing ahead to avoid being caught.

* * *

The Door was truly a wonder. It whispered tales of the world beyond it to 426, pulsing softly with a deep reverberation. It bathed the oblivious pigmen with a soft purple light. 426 saw all of this from fifty meters away, along with 26, 14, 57, and 8.

"... and they can build these things that can atomize something MILES away, in an instant!" blabbered 14 to the rest, who were in awe of the magical things he said creators did. 426 had stopped listening to him after the directions to Prototype As chamber lead to a wall with a crudely drawn picture of who-knows-what, written under it 'Problem?'

Yes, he did problem. He desperately wanted to see what was beyond the Door. So very desperately.

"Hey, guys? I'm leaking a little." 426 announced to the group.

"Aww, dude! Patch it up behind that rock, we don't wanna see whats inside you!" said 57.

426 went behind said rock, but rather than fix the imaginary leak, he snuck towards the Door.

_Go in,_ it hissed, the silk voice of the Door appearing in his mind.

_Aren't you curious? Don't you want to see what tales I can tell you?_

"yes." said 426.

_Then enter, and your curiosity will be satated._

He went in.

* * *

He expected it to be some grand show, but rather it was more like stepping through a normal door. One moment he was in his homeland, the next, in the Creators. He was in some strange abode, made of a material he had never seen before. It caught fire when he touched it, so he didn't do that much. He half glided out of half set fire to the front door, and was assaulted by new, strange things. There was a new color, which we know as blue, in the lava on this world. There were tall, natural looking structures and huge stone towers! Truly, the creators lived in a magical wonderland!

_**CRACK**_

The massive boom of the lightning flooded Blaze 426s senses. Immediately after, it began to rain.

**WARNING SYSTEM ERROR CRITICAL ERROR FOREIGN CONTAMINATE FUSION REDUCED, FUSION RRrrrr**rrrrrr...

and with that, the rain killed 426. The husk that was once him fell to the ground with a clank, and it sat there, outside of the Creators house, until it was found. It was then put on display by the same Creator he had so desperately wanted to see.

* * *

Steve had found something altogether new in this exposition. He had been living in this land for over two years now, but he had never found something like this. Deep, deep underground he had found the ruins of an ancient fortress, filled to the brim with valuable materials. The most valuable thing, though, was an old rotting notebook sitting at the bottom of the chest. It was mostly illegible due to a mix of bad penmanship and unknown symbols, but towards the end of the book there was a picture that he could read clear as day. There was a frame of a black rock, with stone in the corners. Inside this symbol was a symbol for fire. Steve immediately had his curiosity ignited. What was it for? What did it do? There was only one way to find out.

Using the loot he had found in the ruins, he crafted himself a set of iron armor, a diamond sword, and a diamond pickax. With gear in hand and notebook in pack, he descended into nearby caves.

Almost immediately, he found a pool of lava. Emptying a bucket of water into it, it cooled to create a hard black mineral. He checked the notebook. Yes, this was it! He grabbed his pick and, while mining away, he sang an old mining song.

"_And with a couple of hits!"_

**BANG BANG**

"_I'll gather up all these bricks!"_

**CRACK CRACK**

He checked the book. He saw he had enough, so he started the long climb back up.

"_Ten blocks is the magic to-tal!" _

"_Thats what I need to build up this por-tal!"_

Now back at his jungle-wood home, he began constructing the frame on the far wall. The deed complete, he grabbed his firestarter, and smacked a spark into it. Immediately, the empty space filled with a pulsating purple substance. Steve grabbed his faithful companion, Puppenstien, and started running towards the portal.

"_We're going through the portal, were going through the portal, were going throo-e-o-e-o-e-oo the por-"_

Steve disappeared through the frame, while Puppenstien simply fell to the ground and whimpered.

* * *

"_...tal!"_

Steve flew out of the portal into the Nether, and landed flat on his face. When he pulled himself up, he saw that he was both alone and in hell.

Literal Notch-damned hell.

Is first thought was to jump back through, but he put if off. He was a brave adventurer! Surely he could stand an hour in hell! He checked his clock, only to see it was rapidly flipping back and forth between times.

"oh." well, surely he could stand to spend an unmeasurable amount of time in hell!

Throughout his trip, Steve didn't see much except for hideous half-zombie half-pig monsters. They were friendly enough though, so he didn't bother them.

Yes, he didn't see much. Until he saw the Ghast.

He assumed it was passive like the pigmen, so he approached the blimp-sized behemoth, floating around in the sky. Then, it fired. Steve then immediately booked it for the portal, Ghast fireing fireballs over his head the whole time. He dived through the portal, and vowed to never go into it again.

Then he noticed his house was on fire.

"Oh, FUCK ME!"

_fin_

**Cursing for comedic affect, FTW. I always thought of the Blazes as sort of robot-y things, which explains the precise numbers and the 'Prototype A' stuff. Originally this Fic was going to have a third part involving the creators of the Blazes, but I ran out of not-lazytude. Don't judge me, it late at night! As always, criticism and feedback are apreciated.**


End file.
